Dirty Little Secrets
by estheer
Summary: CAP 8 UP! Después de la guerra contra Voldemort, y haber ganado el trio de oro se dirige a Hogwarts para cursar el último curso, que sin duda sera de lo más animado. R/Hr 100% y tambien H/G.
1. La Madriguera

- Y el campeón es Gryffindor

- Y el campeón es Gryffindor!

Todo el mundo aplaudía, chillaba y vitoreaban su nombre "¡Harry!"

Había atrapado la snitch en el último momento en el partido final contra Slytherin. Podía ver la cara de Draco muerta de rabia, y se sentía orgulloso de ser el causante de tal expresión. Veía a todo su equipo celebrándolo entre ellos. Entonces Dumbeldore le entrego la copa de Quidditch, y una lluvia de papeles dorados y rojos le caen encima mientras todos aplauden.

Después del partido, havia estado con su club de fans oficial, y se havia hecho fotos mientras que los demás del equipo ya se estaban duchando. Cuando entro al vestuario, casi todos se habían ido ya, solo quedaba Ron.

- Esas fans... a mi me han tenido un buen rato también. - dijo mientras se ataba una toalla a la cintura.

- Oh si... me a parecido ver a Hermione un poco celosa...

- Enserio? Es mi oportunidad, hasta luego tío!

- Adiós! - dijo Harry mientras se reía - Cuando se darán cuanta que son el uno para el otro? - Se metió dentro de la ducha. Entonces noto como alguien le pasaba las manos por la cintura

- Y tu cuando te darás cuenta de que eres para mi?

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ginny que estaba ligera de ropa con el desnudo en la ducha. Ginny le rodeo el cuello y empezó a besarle. Harry no podía resistirse, la observaba día y noche, estaba enamorada de sus movimientos. Entonces la pelirroja fue bajando por su cuello bajando sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar al trasero de Harry y comenzar a acariciarlo.

- Ginny...

Harry se levanto sobresaltado, y se vio invadido por una oleada de color naranja.

- mierda... - se dijo a si mismo pasándose las manos por la cara y luego por el pelo. Había sido un sueño, un sueño bonito. Pero parecía tan real. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza i miro por el pequeño ventanal que havia encima de su cabeza en la habitación de Ron. Ya era de día, el último día de vacaciones antes de ir a Hogwarts, debía recoger todo y enfrentarse a su último curso después de haber derrotado a Voldemort el curso anterior. Le resultaba tan extraño que las cosas ahora fueran tan, tan pero que tan normales.

- Hermione...

Harry se giro y vio a su mejor amigo tendido en su cama con una mano bajo el pantalón, ha saber lo que estaba haciendo, pronunciado el nombre de Hermione. Harry se rió de la escena, mientras Ron volvía a pronunciar el nombre de la castaña amor pensó Harry, mientras se levantaba. Aquel verano havia hecho mucho quidditch con Ron y la verdad es que se habían puesto bastante fuertes, por no decir que estaban guapos. El rostro del niño que vivió havia desaparecido, y ahora era el de un adolescente con sonrisa seductora al que todas las chicas de entre 15 y 17 años suspiraban al ver pasar. Igual que Ron, un par de centímetros más alto que Harry, con unos brazos fuertes y unos ojos azules que dejaban atónita a cualquiera.

- Harry, que coño haces poniendo caras en el espejo (xDD) - dijo su amigo, que se havia despertado y estaba tumbado de lado en la cama mirándolo.

- eh, y tu que hacías pronunciando el nombre de Hermione en sueños?

- Que? - dijo el pelirrojo incorporándose de golpe - enserio?

- Hermionee... oh si... Hermionee... - decía el ojiverde haciendo gestos

- dios... que mal colega - dijo Ron hiendo hacia la puerta en bóxer y una simple camiseta de tirantes - voy a almorzar

- OH si... Hermionee... si...

- HARRY - grito Ron desde las escaleras

- voy... -se apresuro a decir el ojiverde cerrando la puerta tras de si riéndose.

Llegaron a la cocina, donde la señora Wesley havia puesto unos platos con bollos rellenos, zumos de naranja y huevos revueltos con bacón. Ron se havia sentado y havia empezado a engullir los huevos con bacón, mientras que Harry se sentó enfrente y se bebió su zumo de naranja a sorbos. Ginny entro en la cocina con unos shorts y una blusa rosa. Harry la miro anonadado sin darse cuenta, la verdad es que era igual que la Ginny de su sueño. Y desde que la dejo por lo de Voldemort, no havia tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella seriamente sobre sus sentimientos, por que lo que estaba claro es que el todavía la quería, la amaba, es más la deseaba. Ante este último pensamiento Harry se ruborizo.

- Chicos acabo de recibir una lechuza de Hermione - dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de Harry, el cual se removió nervioso al ver las piernas de esta. - No la veremos hasta mañana en la estación.

- Menuda mierda - dijo Ron, que havia dejado de comer en el instante que oyó Hermione.

- jajajaja que la hechas de menos no? - dijo Ginny doblando la carta, y encarándose hacia su hermano riendo

- Pues claro, es mi mejor amiga! - dijo con las orejas coloradas - bueno tu también Harry - dijo el pelirrojo haciendo broma mientras le guiñaba un ojo - no te pongas celoso

- tranquilo Ron, puedo asumir el hecho de compartirte con ella. - dijo Harry acabándose el zumo y cogiendo un bollo relleno de crema.

Los tres rieron de la broma, y Ginny cogió un bollo relleno de chocolate.

- Es la carta de Herms? dijo Ron cogiendo el papel que havia doblado la pelirroja

- aja - asintió Ginny que tenia la boca llena del mordisco que le havia dado al bollo.

Ron empezó a ha leer.

_Hola Ginny!_

_Como estas? No he podido veros en todo el verano, pero ya sabes mis padres que insistían en que nos fuéramos de viaje este año, por todo lo de la guerra de Voldemort que llevaban mucho sin verme y que ya tendría tiempo de estar todo el año con vosotros. Como esta Harry? Y Ron? Hace mucho que nos los veo, tengo ganas de estar con ellos, y reír un rato. Bueno, no podré ir hoy a la madriguera, por que tengo que ir a casa de mis tíos, y luego acabar mi baúl. Mañana nos reencontraremos en la estación. Cuídate Ginny_

_PD: Diles a Harry y a Ron que les hecho de menos._

_PD2: Abrazos para Harry y besos para Ron._

_Hermione J. Granger._

- Que ya estas feliz? - dijo Ginny riéndose de la cara de su hermano

- ohh si... - dijo el tirándose para atrás en su silla - abrazos para Harry, y BESOS PARA RON

- jajajajaja piensas de decirle a Hermione lo que sientes este curso? - pregunto Harry a Ron mientras destrozaba un trozo de bacón

- Harry, hay una mosca sentada a tu lado, este tema es TOP SECRET de los chicos de oro de Hogwarts

- Ron! Es tu hermana! - Dijo Harry, con media sonrisa

- Es amiga de Hermionee! - dijo Ron en el mismo tono de Harry

- Tranquilos, ya me voy. Aun que no hace falta que me entere de nada, esta claro que estas enamorada de ella hermanito -dijo Ginny levantándose y haciendo burla a su hermano.

- Piérdete enana - dijo Ron siguiendo con la mirada a su hermana que se perdía por la puerta que llevaba al exterior. Harry se reía de la escena, siempre le hubiera gustado tener una relación así con alguien, tener hermanos. La tenia con Hermione, pero... no era lo mismo. Y la tenía con Ron, pero tampoco era lo mismo, por eso disfrutaba con los piques entre los dos Wesleys más pequeños. - te lo juro, un día de estos la matare - dijo Ron poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza


	2. Amores y Reencuetros

- Ni se te ocurra - dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Jajajaja, dejando de la do el tema TOP SECRET Nº 1 vallamos al Nº 2, que piensas hacer con mi hermana?

- No lo se, la verdad es que... no lo se xD

- dios Harry, aclárate!

- Si estoy aclarado, ME GUSTA, bueno, no me gusta creo que estoy enamorado, aunque eso ya lo sabemos todos desde el curso pasado - dijo Harry con el tenedor en la mano. Ron se reía de el

- En fin, tenemos todo un curso para lamentarnos, y actuar. Vamos a hacer un poco de Quidditch.

- Vale - dijo Harry que se levanto de la silla torpemente i bebió un trago de elche para alcanzar a Ron que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para cambiarse

- Date prisa Potter! Eres más lento...

- OHHHG...cállate Ron.

Estuvieron toda la mañana jugando a quidditch. Hacia mucho sol, y sudaban muchísimo. Ginny se limito a verlos jugar, y animaba a Harry de vez en cuando cosa que Ron odiaba y que se defendía con un: Si Hermione estuviera aquí, me animaría a mi. Ya era la hora de comer, y se oían los gritos de la señora Wesley llamándolos para comer. Fueron los tres juntos hacia la madriguera.

- Dios, apestáis – dijo Ginny adelantándose un par de pasos

- jajajajaja Ginny venga ya – dijo Ron riéndose de la cara de su hermana – seguro que no te importaría nada ver a Harry sudado sin camiseta

- Pues no, no me importaría – dijo la pelirroja con indiferencia mientras se iba con paso decidido hacia la madriguera. Harry se quedo con una sonrisa de bobo, y Ron complacido por haber hecho el comentario.

- Harry, ataca

- Ron! – dijo Harry lanzándose encima de su amigo

- Que te doy permiso! Esta loca y desesperada por estar con un chico y mejor si es contigo!

- ¬¬

- Enserio, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vuestra relación. – decía Ron con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de que Harry se había ido en busca de Ginny.

El ojiverde entro rápidamente en la casa siguiendo el aroma dulce que desprendía Ginny, sin darse cuenta entro la habitación de la chica.

- Harry! – se sobresalto la chica

- eh…uhh… - balbuceaba Harry

- Que haces aquí? – dijo Ginny acercándose a el

- Pues, nose, He sentido el impulso repentino de ignorar a Ron – dijo el moreno sonriendo seductoramente con una mano en la cabeza. – ya sabes, se estaba poniendo muy pesado con… - lo dejo ir en un suspiro por que Ginny se había cruzado de brazos.

- Sobre lo nuestro – soltó la pelirroja mientras Harry asentía. – Harry yo…

- Escúchame Ginny. Yo… te qui…

- Harry… - dijo la chica acercándose a el – te he echado de menos todo este tiempo… - se acerco tanto que Harry podía sentir su aliento

- Ginny…

Pero entonces, Ron entro en la habitación.

- ejem… - dijo el pelirrojo apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja por haber pillado a su hermana y a su mejor amigo a punto de besarse.

- Ronald! – grito Ginny alejándose de Harry y empujando a Ron – por que siempre tienes que estar en medio? Te veo hasta en la sopa! – le gritaba Ginny a Ron con la cara muy encarada hacia arriba por que era muy alto.

- Normal, suele pasar cuando vives con una persona en la misma casa, y si encima es tu hermano MAYOR…

- Apuesto a que a ti no te haría ninguna gracia, que cuando tu estuvieras solo con Hermione no te gustaría que yo entrara y me metiera en medio de los dos! – le dijo Ginny volviendo hacia su habitación – lo… lo siento Harry ya hablaremos mañana… - le dijo la chica al moreno poniendo las manos en su pecho y la frente contra sus pectorales mientras que Ron gritaba

- ESO ESTA TOTALMENTE FUERA DE LUGAR ENANA!

- tranquila nena – le dijo Harry besándole la cabeza. Salio de la habitación de Ginny y se fue hacia el cuarto de Ron, el cual ya se acaba de ir a duchar. Harry se sentó en la cama, y se quito las bambas. Se quito la camiseta de color granate empapada de sudor y la tiro a un montón de ropa que había por ahí. Recapacito sobre lo sucedido hacia un rato en la habitación de Ginny. Deseaba salir de allí, dar un par de pasos y besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba y todo lo que había sufrido estos meses teniéndola delante sin poder hacer nada. Pero se reprimió, y se alegro al recordar que Ginny mostraba interés por el, y por arreglar las cosas. De pronto salio Ron del baño.

- Que? – dijo el pelirrojo alzando las cejas – hay temita… o no hay temita?

- RON! Dios mío es que eres lo que no hay. – dijo Harry levantándose para entrar a ducharse.

El resto del día se paso rápido, después de comer prepararon sus baúles los tres juntos, y a veces cuando Ron no miraba Harry le susurraba cosas a Ginny.

- Oye Harry, esta camiseta te parece bien… dijo Ron señalando la camiseta que acaba de sacar del armario y se había puesto – para ponérmela mañana…

- Ah! – dijo el ojiverde observando la camiseta de manga corta de color azul cielo con bordes azul marino. – Si, esta genial.

- Bien – dijo el pelirrojo feliz por la aprobación de su mejor amigo.

- Estas nervioso? – dijo Harry viendo que Ron no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

- yo? Que dices? Por que iba a estar nervioso? – pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama y pasando las hojas de una revista de deporte sin mirarla.

- Por… Hermione?

- Venga ya Harry, solo somos amigos – la ultima palabra vocalizándola. – Bueno quizás si un poco… - Harry levanto las cejas. – Bueno, esta bien estoy ansioso por verla!

- Ves, pero cuando piensas decírselo? – le insto Harry doblando unos jerséis

- No lo se colega… cuando tenga tiempo. Pero de este curso no pasa. – aseguro el pelirrojo jugando ahora con una pelotita de goma – Y tu que…

- Por que siempre que hablamos de Hermione acabos hablando de Ginny?- dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Ron se reía

- Por que así no hablamos de Hermione – dijo Ron que se había levantado de la cama y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Harry. – Venga vamos a cenar tío – continuo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación

- Que te vallas a dormir pronto no significa que amanezca más temprano – grito Harry como una cantarina mientras cerraba el baúl

- Que te follen Potter – contesto Ron acabando de bajar las escaleras. Harry se rió, cuando se oyó…

-RONALD WESLEY, QUE ES ESE VOCABULARIO?

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Wesley despertó a los chicos temprano y les preparo un buen desayuno. Cuando terminaron, junto con su marido, se fueron en dirección a la estación de King Cross.

- Cada año… - decía Molly

- Más abarrotado de muggles – prosiguieron los tres adolescentes, hartos de oír esa cantata todos los años. Se dirigieron al andén 9 y ¾ con los carritos llenos. Atravesaron el muro y dejaron el carrito junto con otros donde un chico iba subiendo las maletas al tren.

- La ves? – dijo Ron estirando el cuello – por que yo no

- Yo tampoco – dijo Harry mirando a ambos lados buscando una cabeza castaña.

- Ginny sabes donde esta Hermione? – dijo Ron a su hermana que estaba saludando a Luna. – Hola Luna

- Hola Ron, sabes he estado con Hermione hace un momento, estaba allí junto con Neville.

Ron miro hacia donde Luna había señalado pero no vio nada. Se quedaron allí los cuatro, hasta que alguien los saludo. Una voz, singularmente conocida que hizo que Ron se estremeciera.

- ¿Chicos? – dijo una chica de pelo castaño, que acaba en ondas perfectas. Su tez era blanca pero ahora morena por el hecho de haber tomado el sol. Lleva un vestido blanco que llegaba por encima de las rodillas con unas vans blancas con motivos surferos en color rosa pastel. – Harry! – Hermione se lanzo a Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo. – Me alegro muchísimo de verte!

- Lo mismo digo Hermione, ¡valla estas estupenda! ¿Has tomado mucho el sol? – dijo Harry observando el tono dorado que havia adquirido la piel de Hermione.

- Si, es que estuve de vacaciones en Barcelona, no veas como da el sol por la costa brava! – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ejem – tosió alguien a las espaldas de Hermione – ya veo por donde van las preferencias aquí… - dijo Ron con los ojos medio cerrados con aparente cara de enfado.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione observando a su amigo, muy distinto al chico de 16 años que recordaba de meses atrás, ahora un chico de 17 años con sonrisa seductora, muy guapo pensó Hermione mirándole el rostro de facciones duras, pero que parecía el de un niño pequeño que Hermione quería mimar.

Ron se acerco a ella con una sonrisa seductora, pero sincera la agarro de la cintura y se dieron un fuerte abrazo

- Madre mía Herms… - dijo Ron cogiendo a la castaña de una mano haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre si misma – Crees que este año es necesario que sigamos discutiendo?... porque se me ocurren otras cosas más interesantes- dijo Ron sacándole la lengua. Hermione no sabia que decir, por suerte Ginny la salvo.

- Cállate cabeza de huevo – dijo Ginny interponiéndose – Hermione! Amiga me alegro de verte!

- Yo también Ginny –dijo la castaña mientras le susurraba un gracias

- Bueno chicos ya es hora de ir subiendo al tren – dijo Molly que había estado hablando hasta ahora con los padres de Hermione – Pasadlo bien vosotros tres que es el ultimo curso, y no hagáis nada que los gemelos harían!

Se despidieron, y subieron al tren. Ron y Hermione tuvieron que irse al compartimiento de los prefectos, y Harry y Ginny fueron a buscar uno vació para cuando sus amigos volvieran.

Ron y Hermione anduvieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al compartimiento de los prefectos. Allí se encontraron con algunos amigos, y también con otros no tan amigos.


	3. Hogwarts, que hay de nuevo?

- Greanger? – dijo Draco Malfoy que se había encontrado con ella de golpe al entrar en el compartimiento – Que tal las vacaciones? – pregunto Draco intentando sonar amable. Después de la derrota de Voldemort intento llevarse mejor con todos. Ya no era tan frió ni manipulador, aun que ese deje de superioridad lo seguía teniendo.

- Bien gracias, estuve en Barcelona y tu? – dijo Hermione sonriéndole. El rubio, que seguía con su habitual peinado todo hacia atrás, parecía atento, y cambiado.

- Barcelona? Es una ciudad preciosa… yo he…

- Malfoy, no la molestes – dijo Ron cogiendo a Draco por el cuello de su impecable camisa blanca

- Ronald no me estaba molestando… - bufo Hermione

- Me da igual, no te quiero ver cerca de ella lo has entendido? – dijo Ron soltándole y cogiendo a Hermione de la mano para alejarla de el.

- Ron… Ron a donde vamos? – decía Hermione cuando vio que Ron salía del compartimiento.

- Te ha hecho algo? Por que si es así lo mato. – suspiro cruzándose de brazos mirando por la ventana

- No me ha hecho nada – dijo la castaña colocándose a su lado apoyada de espaldas en la pared con los brazos también cruzados – solo estaba siendo amable preguntándome que tal me habían ido las vacaciones! – dijo Hermione levantando los brazos.

- Desde cuando Draco Malfoy es amable contigo? – pregunto Ron incrédulo de oír las palabras de la castaña. – Por que lo que yo recuerdo, es todos los años que ha estado insultándote y que yo he estado defendiéndote – soltó el pelirrojo.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, se unió a nosotros en la batalla final. – le espeto Hermione

- Y vas a cambiar 6 años que ha estado despreciándote por un día que nos ayudo? Venga ya Hermione…

- Pues si, por que quizás sea una buena oportunidad para conocer a alguien interesante que no solo frecuenta la biblioteca para buscar información sobre deporte! – acabo gritando Hermione.

Las castaña giro sobre sus talones y volvió a entrar en el vagón. Ron resoplo con fuerza "contrólate joder" pensó cuando volvió abrir la puerta. Diviso a Hermione lejos de Malfoy el cual estaba a escasos pasos de Ron. El pelirrojo observo que el rubio tenia intención de hablar con el.

- Malfoy, ni lo intentes – dijo Ron mirándolo con despreció

- Enserio Wesley, no pretendo que seamos amigos del alma es solo que… paz vale? – dijo Draco con una ceja levantada

- Si tú no la tocas, yo no te toco.

- Dios, siempre he sabido que estabas por ella. – dijo Draco que tomo la frase como un si y se puso junto a Ron y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro – la verdad es que es guapa… y este año todavía más! Madre mía como esta…

Ron lo miro sonriendo y le propino un golpe en la nuca

- Mucho cuidado Malfoy, te observo. – dijo Ron que se marcho de su lado.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Harry seguían en el compartimiento.

- ¡Por fin solos! – dijo Harry abriendo los brazos por todo el asiento.

- Si… - dijo Ginny moviéndose nerviosa en su asiento – Harry tenemos…u-una

- Tenemos que hablar que Ginny. – Harry se puso serio y cogió las manos de la pelirroja que lo miraba con fascinación. – Todo este tiempo, te he echado tanto de menos, no hubo un solo dia que no pensara en ti. – Harry la miro a los ojos

- Harry… yo…y-yo…. Te quiero… lo s-siento

- Te amo Gin. – Dijo Harry que cogió la cara de la pelirroja entre sus manos y la beso. Primero fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor y anhelo del tiempo perdido. Ginny paso sus manos entre el pelo de Harry, el cual se sentó al lado de la chica sin dejar de besarla. Pasaron del simple amor al deseo, el ojiverde bajo por el cuello de la chica hasta legar a su clavícula hasta que…

- Dios santo – dijo Ron con la mandíbula desencajada y Hermione detrás suyo con los ojos muy abiertos y media sonrisa. Harry y Ginny se separaron rápidamente mientras se acomodaban el pelo y la ropa

- Ron yo… es que… bueno… sabes empezamos a…hablar si… y… - se explicaba con gestos muy nervioso Harry mientras las gafas le caían constantemente por el puente de la nariz.

- Hablando? – Dijo Ron con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada – pues debía ser un secreto muy PROFUNDO, no? – prosiguió Ron con sarcasmo

- Venga, déjalo Ron puedo hacer lo que quiera vale? Y no tienes por que decirle nada a Harry. – dijo Ginny escurriéndose por el hueco de la puerta que dejaba su hermano mayor – me voy a buscar a Luna… - dijo en un suspiro y le guiño el ojo a Harry. Hermione cerro la puerta, ya que era la que quedaba mas cerca cuando Ron se sentó al lado de la ventana enfrente de Harry.

- Primero de todo… - dijo el pelirrojo con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos medio cerrados

- OH venga ya Ronald, no le eches un sermón a Harry – comento Hermione sacando un libro de su mochila de topos.

- Hermione, calladito y a leer. – dijo Ron acto seguido con una sonrisa entre enfadada y seductora. Hermione a mala gana puso las piernas encima del asiento y se puso a leer con un bufido.

- Decía…

- Ron, y lo se. Que es tu hermana PEQUEÑA, que haber que hago que bla bla bla… - dijo Harry rodando los ojos

- Harry, eres mi mejor amigo. Y bueno… mejor que este contigo que con algún otro baboso de Hogwarts… pero como le hagas algo a mi hermanita… es que se me olvidaran estos últimos 6 años de golpe, entiendes? – dijo Ron ahora ya casi riéndose

- Si tío – dijo Harry dándole un golpe a Ron en el hombro riendo aliviado…

- Pero bueno, ten cuidado mi hermana es una santa – dijo Ron hundiéndose en el asiento mirando de reojo a Hermione

- Si tú supieras… - dijo Harry recordando las tardes que paso con Ginny

- ¿Como? – dijo Ron con cara de sorpresa

- No nada nada (') – dijo Harry poniéndose a silbar mirando por la ventana

El trayecto hasta Hogwarts siguió sin más problemas. Hermione siguió leyendo su pequeño libro de viaje de 400 páginas, que según Ron era una muerte segura leerse todo eso. Cuando ya llegaron, bajaron y admiraron la estación de llegada con los de primer año por última vez. Las caras de asombro de aquellos niños valían oro.

- Cada año, los niños son más bajitos. No lo entiendo cuando nosotros empezamos no éramos así… - Dijo Ron observando a los niños de primero que llegaban en manada.

- Oh claro Ronald, tu en primero medias un metro setenta, tenias músculos y eras uno de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente mientras se colgaba su mochila de topos. Harry rió del comentario de su amiga mientras buscaba a Ginny

- No hombre pero… - siguió Ron saludando a unas chicas de 5º - ahora sí – le guiño el ojo a las gemelas Patil.

- Ron no hagas eso tío… - dijo Harry que recibió un abrazo efusivo por parte de Romilda Vane – Rommie… ¿como estas nena? – dijo Harry con su sonrisa más seductora.

- No, yo no digo nada – río el pelirrojo cuando vio llegar a Ginny

- Harry, es que ósea genial! Te eche de menos en verano, bueno pero ósea tu súper ocupado salvando el mundo, pero y así podrías haberme llamado ¿no?

- eh… ah… - dijo Harry viendo a Ginny detrás de Romilda.

- Ósea es que me parece súper fuerte lo horrible que llevas el pelo tía – dijo Ginny haciendo unos gestos exagerados. Romilda se giro con la boca abierta tocándose el pelo – Y así es que me das como lastima, ósea yo era tu y me hacia un alisado permanente por que ese pelo es horrible, pareces algo así como un león… - Romilda abrió mucho más la boca horrorizada mientras el trío de oro se reía – Por eso estas en Griffindor! Por el parecido que tienes con el animal! – Acabo Ginny con cara de entusiasmo y aplaudiendo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH

Romilda salio corriendo en dirección contraria con las manos en el pelo.

- Pobre chica… - terció Hermione dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amiga. – pero estuviste genial chica… jajaja

- Me he pasado un poco quizás… pero es que tiene una peluca! – dijo Ginny con las manos sobre la cabeza imitando el volumen de su pelo.

- Pobre Romilda… no es fea. – dijo Ron mirando hacia atrás. – te has pasado Gin

Ginny se giro hacia a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos, y a Hermione se le desvaneció la sonrisa de la cara. Ginny cerro la boca y cogio a Hermione del brazo y se la llevo.

- Ehh, donde se lleva a Hermione? - dijo Ron con una mano en la tira de la cartera que llevaba a la espalda y estirando el cuello

Los chicos andubieron solos todo el trayecto hasta los carruajes que les llevaban al castillo. Subieron con Neville, Dean y Seamus. Los tres tambien muy cambiados, Neville que ya no era el niño de cara redonda y con cara de preocupacion, habia adelgazado despúes de aquellos fatidicos meses, su corte de pelo era mucho más actual y lucia un estilo propio muy cool. Dean mucho más alto que todos como de costumbre y Seamus más alto tambie, con el rapado pero con unos hombros amenazadores.

- Chicos que alegria - dijo Neville estrechandole la mano a Harry energicamente

- ¡Hola Neville! - dijo Harry sonriendo

- No no ahora, llamarme Nev. Neville quedo atras. - dijo el chico mientras saludaba a Ron

- A si que Nev eh... - dijo el pelirrojo dandole unos golpecitos en la espalda. - Si señor, ya era hora de que sacaras el leon que llevas dentro.

Todos rieron y esperaron a que llegara un carruage para ellos. Detras tenian unas niñitas de 5nto que cuchicheaban nerviosas a sus espaldas. Se reian entusiasmadas y suspiraban cuando alguno de ellos hablava o sonreia.


	4. Los más deseados

- Madre mia, como esta el patio - dijo Dean mirando a las chicas y guiñandoles un ojo. - Habeis visto a las de nuestro curso? Las gemelas Patil estan... y Lavander... madre mia.

-Si es cierto... chicos os habeis fijado en Lavender? - dijo Seamus cruzandose de brazos y mordiendose el labio - Con su pelo rubio liso a la perfeccion...

- Si Lavender tiene potencial - terció Ron - mirad ahi llega el carruage

- Oh si, pero os habies fijado en Hermione? - dijo Dean subiendo al carro - Madre mia, que piernas... y el pelo? ondulado y perfecto... cara angelical... lo que le haria

- Ron tranquilo... - susro Harry que supo que era un mal tema de conversación por que Ron habia apretado los puños.

- OH Herms... además es de estatura perfecta ni demasiado alta como Lav ni demasiado baja como las Patil, bueno mas Padma que Parvati, Parvati es como Lavander de alta. - añadio Neville

Ron resoplo fuertemente y se sento en el lado vacio frente a los otros tres.

- Si tienes razón, la estatura de Hermiones es genial... me va perfecta - dijo Seamus haciendo gestos con las manos

- Hermione, es perfecta a MI altura, por que yo mido un metro ochenta y cinco y ella mide un metro setenta y dos. Tiene que ponerse de puntillas para besarme la mejilla si estoy recto y solo un poco elevada si tubiera que besarme en los labios - dijo Ron con los brazos en respaldo y mirando a los tres chicos que sonreian maliciosamente

- Ron... como se te notaba, diselo ya! Por que si no... tienes a tres leones hacechando... - dijo Dean dandole un codazo a Seamus

- Si si bueno, pero dejemos a Herms.

Harry se rió Ron se enfadaba mucho cuando hablavan de Hermione, no lo podia soportar. Hermione era suya (aunque ella no lo supiera) y de nadie más.

- Porcierto Ron, he visto a tu hermana y buaagh... madre mia ella si que es un bombon - dijo Seamus levantando las cejas

- jajajaja... cuidado que es mi hermana - dijo Ron riendose - y... - añadio mirabdo a Harry - cuidado si esta Harry presente

- Harry, habies vuelto? - dijo Neville con los ojos muy abiertos

- Bueno... estamos en ello - dijo Harry riendose con una mano alborotandose el pelo

- Valla valla... una menos. Os llevais a las mejores chicos! - dijo Dean cuando el carro emepzo a coger velocidad. Cuando llegaron, habia algunos carros de donde bajaban más alumnos. Dejaron las caretras que llevaban en un monton junto con otras de los demas estudiantes y se dirigeron al Gran Salon. Repeleto ya de sus otros compañeros. Se sentaron unos enfrente de otros. Ron, que saludo antes a un par de chicas de Ravenclaw muy seductoramente diviso a Hermione junto con Ginny, la castanya conversaba animadamente junto con Cormac Mclaggen, el chico de Griffindor que más odiava Ron (y en aquel momento mucho más) el qual en ese instante se inclino encima de la mesa para colocarle un mechon a Hermione por detras de la oreja.

-Pero que hace ese imbecil - dijo Ron poniendo los puños sobre la mesa y haciendo ademan de levamtarse

- Sientate - dijo Harry tirandole de la manga de la tunica para que se sentara

- Pero has visto al idiota ese? - dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar a Hermione

- Ya sabes que McLaggen va detras de Hermione... - dijo Harry en voz baja por que Dumbeldore se levantaba

- Si... y el muy cobarde no se acerca a ella si yo estoy cerca - dijo Ron levantado un puño - Por que si no sabe que le machaco

- Si si callate que va hablar Dumbeldore. - dijo Harry ignoarando a Ron el qual soplaba ante una risita de Hermione.

Dumbeldore, con su habitual barba y pelo blanco, luia una tunica de color turquesa con toques morados y un sombrero de pico a conjunto. Sus gafas de media luna le daban un aspecto gracioso y siempre con su habituaol sonrisa.

-Hola a todos.Antes de todo, demos paso a la ceremonia de seleccion - Se volvio a sentar y la profesora McGonagall guio a los de priemr año hasta el inicio de la tarima, coloco el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador encima y un pergamino en su mano izquierda con la que empezo a llamar a alumnos. Todos los pequeños con cara de asombro y bocas abiertas se adelantavan temerosos por las escaleras que subian hasta el taburete. Observados por todo el colegio cerraban los ojos nerviosos. Cuando se termino la ceremonia Dumbeldore se puso de pie otra vez y habló.

- Bienvenidos un año más, queridos alumnos! Ante todo les deseo un buen año, que seguro se dara por que como todos saben derrotamos a Voldemort hace algunos meses y ahora todo es alegria y amor... - dijo Dumbeldore con los brazos abirtos

- alegria sobretodo... - susurro Ron mirando hacía Hermione - y el amor flota en el aire - dejo caer dandole un codazo a Harry

- shhh

- Y sin más demoras que empieze el banquete - Dumbeldore hizo un movimiento con los brazos y las mesas se llenaron de delicias; pollo relleno, patatas fritas con todo tipo de salsas, alitas de pollo crujientes, puding de chocolate...

Todos empezaron a comer. Harry se sirvio patatas fritas a montones cada monton con salsas diferentes, Ron que seguia malhumorado por que Hermione estaba poniendole algo en el plato a Mclaggen no dejo de lado su apetito y comio un poco de todo la primera vez, y la segunda, y la tercera... Todos comian las delicias de la mesa, que para su agrado, cada plato vacio se volvia a llenar.

- Hola chicos - saludaron a unisono las gemelas Patil que se escurrieron entre Dean y Seamus

- Hola chicas... - dijo Dean acercandose mucho a Padma que estaba a su lado.

Enfrente Ron, Harry y Neville miraban las escena divertidos. Lavander se escurrio entre Ron y Harry

- Hola Ronald... - dijo Lavender ignorando completamente a Harry - Después de que lleves a los crios a la sala comun bajaras para estar un rato conmigo - dijo la chica poniendose el dedo indice en la boca mirandolo con cara de cordero degollado

- Por supuesto nena - dijo Ron con una sonrisa muy seductora y poniendose a jugar con el pelo de la chica. - lo estoy deseando

Ella solot una risita estupida, y se mordio el labio inferior que llevava pintadoi de rojo a conjunto con la diadema tambien roja que llevaba en su cabellera rubia pisa perfectamente peinada. Ron no se dio cuenta, pero la castanña lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y se dejo caer encima de la mesa, mientras Mclaggen seguia hablandole sobre una película. Ginny se habia levatnado y se acerco a Harry. Le paso las manos por encima de los hombros y las dejo caer en su pecho y le dio un beos en la mejilla

- Hola...

- Ginny! - Harry se giro con una sonrisa en la cara - te he ehcado de menos - le dijo al oido riendose

- Ginny! - Lavender se habia separado de Ron y la estavaba mirando - Hello!

Ginny la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, y Harry se rió de su reaccion

- Hola, es que no te habia visto, pensaba que mi hermano te habia comido - dijo Ginny mirando a Ron

- que graciosa - dijo Lavender riendo a carcajada con cara divertida - Ronald, tu hermana es genial!

- Si si... - dijo Ron ignorando a Lavender y mirando a Ginny - No te importa lo que haga, con quien y cuando. Enterate

- Que estupido eres Ronald... - dijo Ginny que se fue indignada hacia Hermione.

Terminaron todos hasta arriba de comida, cuando la Professora McGonagall anuncio a los de primer año que siguieran a sus prefectos para llegar hasta

Hermione y Ron se levantaron y ambos se dirigieron al inicio de la mesa de Griffyndor. Ron, se levanto cuando pudo soltarse de Lavender, mientras que Hermione ya estaba contando cuntos alumnos tenia y dedicandoles "hermosas" sonrisas, penso Ron.

- Bueno, hola. - dijo Ron mirando a los niños de primero. Ninguno le contesto, todos le miraban con ojos muy abiertos y con las bocas abiertas, alguno con mirada de terror, asustado.- tranquilos, no muerdo - dijo sonriendo Ron mientras miraba a Hermione

- Ronald, no intentes legarte a las de primero tambien, porfavor. - dijo Hermione dandose la vuelta haciendo ademan de que los niños la siguieran. Hermione subio por las escaleras encabezando la fila, mientras que Ron iba al final con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Disculpa...

- eh? - dijo Ron mirabdo a ambos lados y luego abajo a sus pies una niña de primero con unos inmensos ojos azules y pelo negro azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros le estaba mirando. - Dime pequeña - dijo Ron sonriendole amistosamente a la niña

- ella, es Hermione Granger verdad? - dijo la niña.

- Si... - Ron la miro divertido

- Es que lei sobre ella, es la mejor alumna de su promocion, y practicamente de las que han pasado por Hogwarts - la niño se cogio a la barandilla de las escaleras - la admiro mucho

Ron la miro, sonriendo. "otra Hermione" pensó

- Si, es la mejor de todo el colegio que ha llegado hasta ahora, además es una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca, es amable, simpatica, gentil, guapa...- Ron seguia halando y la niña le mirava divertido

- Eres su amigo? dijo la niño cuando ya pasaron las escaleras poniendose a su lado de nuevo

- Si, bueno soy... si su... mejor amigo - dijo Ron recalcandose la palabra amigo para el mismo.

- Que suerte! - dijo emocionada - Me encantaria ser amiga suya - dijo la niña observando a Hermione

- Seguramente tu tambien eres buena estudiante, puedes hablar con ella de trabajos de colegio - dijo Ron poniendole la mano en la cabeza -Como te llamas enana?

- Caroline - dijo sonriendo con la cabeza baja

- Un placer Caroline, yo soy Ronald pero puedes llamarme Ron - dijo Ron agachandose a su altura ( por que era muy alto) y dandole la mano. Ambos rieron, y Ron se levanto y vio que Hermione se ponia a hablar.


	5. Solo su mejor amiga

- Bien chicos, este es vuestro retrato, ahora pasaremos a la sala común de Griffyndor, allí pasareis la mayor parte del tiempo vosotros, ya que no tendréis demasiado deberes, pero allí estaréis cuando no podáis estar por el castillo. Esta es la Sra. Gorda. La contraseña és "Azúcar de Fresa"

- Azúcar de Fresa? - pregunto un niño rubio que estaba enfrente de Ron y la niña - No sabia que existía

- Es que no tiene por que existir - dijo Caroline cruzándose de brazos

- Desconozco el significado de las contraseñas - dijo Hermione rápidamente, y ahora pasen.

La fila fue adelantado, y el chico rubio se giro

- Eres insoportable, siempre diciéndolo todo, por que siempre tienes respuesta para todo? - le dijo, le sacaba una a Caroline. - No me extraña que no hayas encontrado a nadie para que sea tu amigo...

- Deja-la ya Eric... - dijo un chico poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Y se fueron. Caroline entro, y Ron la observo. Por que actuaba así ese chaval? Entonces, se acordó cuando salieron de la clase de encantamientos en primer curso (es levioooosa, no leviosáááá) Caroline se quedo al final de la fila, con los brazos cruzados y el paso toda la fila y se puso junto a Hermione.

- Bien, yo soy Ron, el otro prefecto, como notáis no soy tan genial como Hermione - dijo Ron cruzándose los brazos y mirando a Hermione - Pero si tenéis alguna duda y no la encontrais podéis contar conmigo también.

- Bueno, y después de esto - dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco - Dormitorios de chicos a la derecha y los de chicas a la izquierda. - Puso cada brazo en la dirección que tocaba - Y ahora, buenas noches.

Todos los niños subieron con las bocas abiertas mirando cada rincón de la sala como si solo tubieran una oportunidad en la vida de estar allí, cuando la sala se hubo vaciado, solo quedaron ellos dos. Los demás debían estar apunto de subir, pero tenían la sala para ellos solos. Ron fue a sentarse al sillón más cómodo y cercano al fuego mientras Hermione iba hacia la ventana y observaba a través de ella.

- Te he visto muy bien con Mclaggen en la cena... - dijo Ron mirando al fuego, mientras removía con los dedos un pieza de ajedrez mágico.

- Y yo a ti con Lavender - dijo la castaña sentándose en el borde de la ventana con las piernas colgándole. - Muy... cariñosos.

Ron se levanto y fue hacia Hermione. Ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y moviendo las piernas que le quedavan colgando. Ron se planto frente a ella, se quedaron en silencio " besa-la" decía una vocecilla en el interior de Ron. "controla-te"decía Hermione, que tenia unas ganas inmensas de lanzarse encima del pelirrojo y besarle.

- Hermione, es que no me gusta que estés con Mclaggen... - dijo Ron poniendo cada mano en las dos piernas de Hermione, la qual se estremeció. - te mira... te mira como si fueras suya

- Ah... - dijo Hermione mirando a Ron a los ojos - Pero que yo sepa, no pertenezco a nadie.

- Hermione... - dijo Ron, pero de pronto se empezaron a oír voces, y Ron se separo un poco de la castaña.

- Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicooooos - dijo Harry llegando hasta ellos poniendo un brazo por los hombros de Ron - Que ya habéis solucionado vuestras diferencias? - Harry parecía contento, y la sala se iba llenando

- Estábamos en ello colega - dijo Ron mirándolo de reojo, dándole a entender que se marchara

- Oh... creo que Ginny me llama! - dijo guiñandole un ojo al pelirrojo. Harry se fue hacia donde estaba Ginny, le susurro algo al oído de la cual cosa la chica se rió bajo la nariz.

- Hermione... es que no quiero discutir contigo - dijo Ron poniéndole un mechón rebelde tras la oreja y cogiéndole la man- no podría soportar un instante sin que me hablaras - dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada descaradamente adorable y mordiéndose los labios de una manera muy sexy

- Ron... - dijo Hermione embobada - vale... te perdono...

- Gracias Herms... te adoro - dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione, captando su esencia...

- Ron.. - dijo Hermione aferrándose a el más fuertemente, sus brazos le hacían sentirse protegida, sin preocupaciones... feliz.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo. Pero entonces

- Ronnie! Te estaba buscando amor! - era Lavender, masticando chicle, rosa.

- Lav nena... - dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Te eche de menos...

- Ah... valla ya sabes el deber me llamaba - dijo Ron intentado despegarse de Lavender

- Yo... - dijo Hermione en un susurro bajando del escalón del ventanal - Me voy a dormir...

- Adiós Hermione! - dijo Lavender agitando la mano alegremente - Nos vemos luego!

- Herms... no espera - dijo Ron, que apesar de sus suplicas tenia a Lavender cogida de la cintura

- Buenas noches Ronald - dijo Hermione haciendo media sonrisa y dirigiéndose para Harry a darle las buenas noches.

Hermione se fue con paso cansado a la habitación y cuando llego se sentó en el borde de su cama. Observo la habitación, vacía. "Por que a mí?" pensó tirándose con los brazos abiertos hacia atrás "Por que tenia que enamorarme del chico más guapo y sexy de Hogwarts? Y encima el muy... tenia que ser uno de mis mejores amigos. Pero claro solo me ve como Hermione, como si fuera su hermana... Y ahora estará con Lavender, claro ella rubia y tonta como les gustan a los chicos" Hermione se puso el pijama y cerro las cortinas de su cama, para adentrarse en la lectura de un libro sobre vampiros, en el que milgrosamente el chico guapo, estaba con la chica castaña de ojos marrones. Mientras tanto en la sala común, donde ya habían acabado de llegar todos los alumnos de Griffyndor, Harry estaba sentado en el sillón más cercano al fuego con Ginny sentada encima suyo.

- Me gusta como se te ve el pelo con la luz del fuego - dijo Harry pasando una pelo entre el pelo de Ginny

- A si? - dijo Ginny sonriendo-le y acercándose a su boca para besarle - Celebro que te guste - dijo la pelirroja moviendo peligrosamente sus caderas sobre Harry

- Ginny, no me hagas esto... - dijo Harry que tenia las manos colocadas en el trasero de Ginny - Estamos en una sala llena de gente... - decía el ojiverde cerrándose los ojos y girando la cara hacía un lado para que Ginny le besara el cuello

- Si... eso la hace más... - dijo Ginny bajando sus manos por el pecho de Harry y introduciéndolas por dentro de su camisa - excitante - terció la pelirroja mordiendo el lóbulo izquierdo de Harry

- Más aun? - dijo Harry con una voz una octava más aguda y con los ojos aun cerrados y ahora aferrando las manos al posa brazos del sillón para evitar la tentación de arrancarle la ropa a Ginny y dejarla solo con la corbata de Griffyndor. Unas chicas de cuarto los miraban recelosas y deseando poder ser Ginny. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta se sintió un poco incómodo y le pidió a Ginny si podían dejarlo para otro momento

- Oh Harry... me dejas a medias - dijo Ginny mordiendose el labio inferior

- Te lo compensare... - dijo Harry cuando se despidió de ella en la escalera del cuarto de las chicas

Ginny subió, y se despidió de Harry con la mano al girar, entonces fue en busca de Ron que estaba de pie enfrente de Lavender la cual estaba en una mesa sentada.

- Ronnie, osea es que tengo unas ganas de verte jugar a Quiditch! - decia Lavender sonriendo como una tonta

- Yo tengo ganas de jugar también - dijo Ron que vio a Harry llegar - bueno preciosa, me voy a la cama, que mañana sera un dia muy largo, y debo estar perfecto - dijo guiñandole el ojo a Lavender la cual se despidió de el con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y dándole un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Valla, a si que Lavender eh... - dijo Harry mientras subían las escaleras - Hombre, la chica es muy guapa, con ese pelo rubio cortado a la perfección... y es muy fina...

- Si, y esta como un tren tio, has visto que par de... - dijo Dean que estaba entrando ya al dormitorio - Puto Ron... siempre estas con las mejores

- Yo? Pues te la regalo... no la quiero para nada - dijo Ron con las manos en los bolsillo y sonriendo encantadora-mente

- Pues bien que te emos visto con las manos en la masa - dijo Harry levantando las cejas

- Bueno... a una señorita así no le puedo negar mi atención... - dijo Ron tirándose en su cama - Además, esos labios rojos...

Todos se echaron a reír, se pusieron los pijamas y se quedaron hablando de Quidittch y como no de chicas. Mientras que en la habitación de las chicas Hermione ya estaba en su cama, aun leyendo entraron Lavander y Parvati riendo.

- Pues si, ya te digo que caera como las moscas - dijo Lavender quitandose la diadema roja

- Seguro, yo lo he visto y estaba embobado mirándote - dijo Parvati tirándose en su cama - Hola Herms!

Hermione alzo la cabeza y les sonrió

- Hermione, madre mía que suerte tienes de ser la mejor amiga de Ron - dijo Lavender corriendo de puntillas hasta tirarse de rodillas encima de la cama de Hermione - Esta super guapo, mucho más que el año pasado, con esos brazos... - dijo Lavender abrazándose a si misma con una sonrisa estúpida mientras Parvati se reía mientras llegaba a la cama de Hermione -madre mía cuando me da un abrazo...

- Te da la sensación de que te protege - dijo Hermione en un susurro...

- Si... - dijo Lavender abriendo los brazos a ambos lados y dejando-se caer en la cama encima de las piernas de Hermione

- Hay - dijo Hermione riendo recelosamente - lleva cuidado Lavender.

- Sorry - dijo levantando-se Lavender - Bueno, y también habéis visto a Dean que alto!

- Si, esta muy guapo también! - dijo Parvati volviendo hacia su cama i sacando los cojines de decoración - Y Neville? Dios mio yo cuando lo he visto digo, Osea donde esta la cámara oculta? - Se rio maquiavelicamente y Lavender la acompaño

- Si, a mi me ha dicho que lo llame Nev - dijo Lavender poniéndose su pijama - esta muy muy guapo. Y Harry, nuestro niñito que vivio... ser leyenda le ha sentado mejor que nada en los últimos años

- Dios mio si! - dijo Parvati girándose en redondo sobre sus talones con los ojos muy abierto - La pena que ya esta con Ginny... que suerte

- Cierto... - dijo Lavender - Hermione, de verdad mejor amiga de Harry y Ron los dos chicos más deseados de Hogwarts!

- Pues lo he sido todos los años... - dijo Hermione cerrando el libro de un golpe y dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche - y yo no lo veo tan espectacular, los dos son un par de torpes - tercio la castaña desperezándose - Bueno, me voy a dormir buenas noches chicas

- Buenas noches Herms! - dijeron las dos a unisono que siguieron riendo un rato mientras hablaban de chicos.

Hermione, que escuchaba todo lo que hablaban sus compañeras de habitación no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo cada vez que oia la palabra "Ron" o "Ronald" o "Ronnie" y tampoco evitar ponerse a pensar en el, en sus ojos, en sus sonrisa encantadoras en sus chistes malos y en sus actos de caballerosidad ofreciéndose a llevar-le los libros... en sus abrazos protectores... pero se paro y pensó _Ya has oído a Lavender... se los hace a todas... y to no vas a ser una escepción eres solo su mejor amiga, Hermione._


	6. Quiero llevarte los libros, y punto

Holaa :)

Gracias a todos los que leeis, me alegro que os guste!

**Alemar107: **_Queria darle ese toque gracioso y romantico a la historia, me alegra que lo hayas captado!_

**labrujita4ever: **_Me alegro de que te haya encantado :)_

**Micolita: **_Gracias, me alegra que te guste._

**HaleyGrint:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado _

**romantic.and.sweet16: **_En ascuas? Pues aqui tienes la continuación! Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto :)_

A la mañan siguiente, Harry se despertó vagamente entreabriendo los ojos antes la luz que se filtraba por una de las oberturas de su cortina. Se desperezo y corriólas cortinas para ver el exterior de la habitación. Dean estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes, Ron durmiendo por encima de las sabanas con la cabeza colgando de los pies de la cama y los pies en el cojín. Seamus bostezaba y Neville lo saludaba desde su cama mientras se ponía la camisa

- Buenos dias Harry - dijo poniéndose la camisa

- Hola Nev - dijo estirando los brazos. Cogió su cojín y se lo tiro a Ron en la cara - Venga bella durmiente, levanta-te

Ron se levanto torpemente, sin camiseta y con unos pantalones de pijama por encima de la rodilla anchos se apoyo a un soporte de la cama y se agacho la cabeza alborotando-se el pelo. Se vistieron y fueron bajando a la sala común.

- Que, como has dor...dormido - dijo Ron ahogando la ultima palabra en un bostezo

- Bien... - dijo Harry sonriendo-le mientras recordaba el sueño de la nocheanterior con Ginny Wesley como protagonista tapada solo con la bufanda de Griffyndor - Muy relajado... y tu?

- Genial, no me acuerdo que he soñado pero me he levantado contento - dijo Ron levantando las cejas

- Seguramente saldría Lavenderen tu sueño - dijo Harry zafando-sede los puños de Ron - en bikini... o tirada sobre la mesa...

- Callate, que no me hace falta soñar para tener eso - dijo Ron con aires de autosuficiencia

- oh, entoncesera Hermione la del sueño - dijo Harry. Ya habían llegado a la sala común donde habianmás alumnos esperando a gente para ir a almorzar- Hermione en la biblioteca - dijo Harry a Ron en un susurro

- Callate

- En la biblioteca en la ultima mesa...

- Cierra la boca

- Sudando de tanto estudiar... con la camisa abierta... se le ve en sujetador de encaje

- Potter, te lo advierto

- Llegas tu por detrás... y le dices... Hermione te ayudo

- Estas pirado

- Oh si Ron, es que no entiendo este trabajo de Pociones, estoy estresada... - Harry poníauna voz similar a la deHermione

- tséé, en todo caso seria al revés

- Yo te ayudo Hermione... y le pasas las manos por dentro de la camisa... le tocas las... oh seeh

- HARRY POR FAVOR!

- oooh Hermione

- Me llamabais?

Harry ahogo un grito y Ron se rió del sobresalto de su amigo. Hermione tenia las cejas levantadas y sonreía ligeramente con Ginny a su lado que estaba dándolegolpes en las espalda Harry para que se le pasara la tos súbita que le acababa de venir.

- Si, es que Harry tenia una duda sobre el horario, y quería saber cuando podría ir a la biblioteca para estar tranquilo - dijo apoyando los brazos en el respaldo del sillón que tenia detrás mirando a Harry de reojo con una sonrisa malévola

- Oh si... me preocupa los..ejem.. deberes - dijo Harry que estaba doblegado sobre si mismo, ahora riendo por los descosidos

- Ah, pues... los miércoles y los jueves puedes sacarles probecho tenemos 3 horas libres por la tarde - dijo Hermione, feliz

- Uh, gracias me quedo más... tranquilo - dijoHarry ahora con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas soltando pequeñas carcajadas

- Bueno, vámonos! - dijo Ginnycon cara de de sorprendida rotando la mirada entreHarry y Ron. - Me muero de hambre, y a primera hora me toca pociones. necesito un buen batido de chocolate.

Pasaron por el retrato de la dama gorda y bajaron al Gran Comedor. Muchos alumnos (que según Ron eran extremadamente bajitos) corrían de un lado a otro, aveces con algún que otro compañro cogido de la mano arrastrándolo hacia algún grupo que miraba nervioso el horario que tenían.

- Dios mio, primer día y ya tan nerviosos - dijo Harry observando un grupo que estaba asustado por que no sabían donde tenían que dar clase de Pociones

- Pobrecitos Harry... - dijo Ginny cogiéndose de su brazo y empujándolo un poco

- Ahora, vuelvo voy a ver si puedo ayudarles están- dijo Hermione que se fue hacia ellos y con un leve sonrisa y un movimiento de mano les indico donde estaban las mazmorras. Cuando volvió junto a ellos, a paso apresurado por que ya habían adelantado bastante, estaba agotada por que llevaba 5 libros( bastante gruesos) en los brazos y la mochila llena que a explotar

- Herms, donde vas con todo eso - dijoGinnyabriendo mucho los ojos cuando ya se sentaron en la mesa y Hermione dejo caer la mochila al suelo que dio un golpe seco y los libros encima de la mesa que hicieron que la taza de leche que Harry se acaba de servir se vaciara por completo.

- Es que - dijo la castaña sentándose agotada al lado de Ginny, frente a Ron. - quiero estar bien preparada, como este año tenemos los exámenes finales...

- Pero Hermione... TU NACISTE PREPARADA! - Dijo Ginny cogiendo a la castaña de los hombros y zarandeándola - Que no te das cuenta? - acabo diciendo la pelirroja riéndose de la cara de su amiga.

- De lo que me doy cuenta, es de que me duele la cabeza - dijo la castaña sentándose bien- Ginny, me has mareado

Los chicos se rieron, y Ginnyse disculpo entre risas y comieron. Ron que ya iba por la tercera tanda de huevos se dio cuenta de que Hermione le estaba mirando y el le sonrió y le lanzo un guiño cosa que hizo que la castña se encogiera de hombro y le regalara una sonrisa timida. Cuando terminaronHermione se disponía a cargarse de todos sus libros pero Ron fue más rápido, y cogió la cartera de Hermione

- Yo te los llevo

- No Ron, pesa mucho!

- Por eso mismo, además no me importa - dijo Ron en un suspiro y le acaricio la cara

- No hagas eso - dijo Hermione cogiendo la mano del pelirrojo

- Pero... Por que...

Pero la pregunta del pelirrojo se quedo ahogada por una voz chillona que se le abalanzo por la espalda y se le colgó del cuello

- Ronnie!

El pelirrojo le sonrió a Hermione y saco la lengua haciéndole entender que se estaba asfixiando. La castaña sonrió.

- Ronnie, por que no me hablas? - Lavender se acaba de soltar y incluso parecía que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir por sus ojos

- Es que..ejem.me.. estabas..asfix.asfixiando - tercio el pelirrojo tocándose el cuello doloroso y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Lo siento amor!

- No te preocupes nena

- Bueno, nos vamos a clase? He venido a buscarte! - Lavender estaba emocionada y tenia las manos cogidoas detras de las espalda

- He... veras es que... me he ofrecido a llevarle los libros a Hermione...

- Da igual, Ron yo los llevo - dijo la pelirroja de golpe colgándose la mochila con grandes esfuerzos

- No Hermione, yo te los llevo pesanmucho, y te puedes hacer daño en las espalda

- Ronnie deja-la, esta acostumbrada! - Lavander estaba impacientando-se al ver que Ron no respondía a sus llamadas como ella deseaba

- Si, ya estoy acostumbrada - dijo Hermione A que me olvides cuando ves un par de tetas pensó entonces. - Esto... nos vemos en clase entonces.

- Bye Hermione! - dijo Lavender saltando de alegría - Bueno, si quieres puedes llevar mis libros - dijo ofreciéndole su mochila

Ron bufo, y vio como la castaña se alejaba por el gran comedor con la mochila colgada de un hombro y varios libros en los brazos. Lavender iba muy lenta, por que se paraba cada medio minuto a saludar a algunas de sus compañeras de curso. Hasta que Ron perdió de vista a Hermione y entonces le cogió la mano a Lavender y la arrastro más rápido

- Ron... - dijo casi con lágrimas de excitación - me has cogido la mano

- Eh... es que vamos a llegar tarde a clase! - dijo el pelirrojo buscando con la mirada Hermione. Subieron escaleras y llegaron a la aula de encantamientos, donde la gente ya llegaba y empezaba a sentarse. Lavender se fue con Parvati a la que explicaba con pelos y señales como Ron le había cogido de la mano, y Ron, que observo que Hermione estaba sentada sola en un banco, se sentó en el banco de detrás suyo sin decirle nada. Se inclino un poco hacia adelante, he inspiro su aroma, dulce, incluso hubiera jurado si fuese el primer momento que la viera que utilizaba colonia, pero el sabia con certeza que esa era su esencia.

- Siento lo de antes... - susurro el pelirrojo aun echado hacia adelante. La castaña se dio un susto y se giro de golpe encontrándose con Ron

- Que susto Ronald... - dijo con una mano en el pecho

- Perdona - dijo el con un risita encogiendo-se de hombros - Pero, te decía que siento lo de...

- Que sientes que haya llegado Lavender?

- Si, por que... yo quería llevarte los libros!

- Ronald porfavor...

- Es que, no estas hecha para llevar tanto peso encima - dijo Ron poniendo cara de ternura

- Ah ya... no decías lo mismo en quinto cuando cargaba tus deberes, los mios y los de Harry

- En verdad... si quería pero es que... me daba vergüenza decírtelo - Ron se estaba acercando demasiado a ella, estiraba el cuello y sonreía timidamente. Hermione por su parte, que se había girado en la silla no pudo evitar reprimir un suspiro.

- Me perdonas por ser un quinzeañero estúpido - Ron le había agarrado la barbilla con una mano y con el pulgar le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla - Por fa...

Hermione, no podía articular respuesta por el el corazón le iba tan rápido que creía que se le debía marcar bajo la camisa y tenia un nudo en la garganta que ni siquiera le permitia tragar saliva. Cuando, instantes más tarde se calmo supiro un:

- Claro Ronald... - y sonrió como pudo, con miedo de hacer un gesto demasiado grande y que eso implicara que el la soltara. Cuando Ron escucho su respuesta sonrió ampliamente y dijo, cogiendo desprevenida Hermione

- Quiero un besito! - señalandose la mejilla con el dedo índice. Hermione, sorprendída se adelanto le dio un beso en la mejilla, suave pero decidido. Cuando se separo de el, Ron le sonrió y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla, que hizo arder-le las mejillas creio Hermione. La castaña absorta por la escena que acaba de ocurrir sacudió un poco la cabeza y sonrió a Harry que acaba de sentarse al lado de Ron.


	7. Solo amigos?

**HaleyGrint:** _Aqui tienes la actualización :) Un beso_

**Alemar107:** _Gracias por los elogios en mi forma de escribir y de llevar la historia. Estube leiendo tu histora de_ _Perversa Maldicion, y dejame felictarte por que no se como conseguiste que me enamorara aún más de Ron y por otra parte conseguiste que llegara a pensar que Harry era... "lo peor", dejemoslo ahi. Per la historia me cautivo, de verdad muy buena no se si mis escenas lemmon podran superar las tuyas, lo hare lo mejor que pueda ;)_

Hermione cogió su libro de _Hechizo de magia superior avanzada _y lo abrió sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano pasaba paginas del libro riéndose de un par de tonterías que dijo Seamus que estaba en el pupitre de al lado junto con Dean. También apareció Lavender que se sentó encima del pupitre de Ron y decía cosas tontas como: "No crees que mi pelo es DIVINO?" "Es por la mascarilla que uso, tiene extractos de la fruta de la pasión" para luego giñarle el ojo a Ron y volvía a irse junto con Parvati.

- Hola chicos - dijo Neville con las mejillas muy sonrosadas la camisa por fuera del pantalón y la corbata mal colocada - Hermione puedo sentarme contigo

- Por supuesto - dijo la castaña apartando sus libros del otro extremo de la mesa - de donde vienes - dijo más bajo por que en ese momento entro el profesor Flitwick a la clase

- Es que - dijo mientras se colocaba la corbata, y mientras que Ron y Harry adelantaban en sus asientos Seamus y Dean se corrieron lo máximo que les dejo el banco para escuchar el motivo de Neville - estuve... - miro nervioso a ambos lados y se puso la camisa por dentro del pantalón - He estado en la sala multiproposito con Hannah Habbot, ya esta ya lo he dicho punto y final.

Nadie pareció dar crédito a lo que acaba de oír, pero el primer que hablo fue Harry

- Bien hecho chaval! - y levanto los pulgares

- Seehh - dijeron Dean y Seamus que tambien daban señales de victoria

Hermione por su parte, se limito a mover la cabeza de hito a hito y a volver a ojear el libro. Como era posible eso? Primero de todo que Neville, nunca había sabido relacionarse con las chicas, como mucho ella, Luna y Ginny. Y lo segundo, como podía haber tenido sexo el primer dia de curso, ya así sin ningún prejuicio, y además decirlo abiertamente, ante sus amigo, que para colmo le felicitaban.

- Neville, que hacha chico - dijo Ron que se inclino y le dio unos golpe-citos en su espalda - Un verdadero Griffyndor - Neville sonrió, se le veía satisfecho, Hermione se giro y miro a Ron con cara de reproche, como podía decirle eso?

- Ni que fuera algo de lo que alegrarse - dijo Hermione con un fuerte "tsst" a sus espaldas que indicava que guardaran silencio

- Vamos Herms... - dijo Ron tirándose hacia atrás con las manos en la nuca - Le estaba felicitando por su hazaña...

Pero Hermione se giro indignada, y con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa miro al frente, donde se percato que el profesor los miraba

- Señor Wesley, que quizás usted, ya que veo que mantiene una conversación muy entretenida con la señorita Granger pueda decirme por que el hechizo _"Revelio" _fue prohibido durante un tiempo por el Ministerio? - El profesor Flitwick, subido como siempre sobre una gran cantidad de libros enormes, miraba a Ron con las cejas levantadas y la cabeza ladeada - Espero su respuesta.

- Si... ehh... - dijo Ron que volvió a sentar bien ahora con una mano sobre la cabeza - Pues... por que... causaba... - decía Ron que miraba sonriente a sus compañeros que le sonreían de igual manera - por que... causaba revelión?

El aula estallo en carcajadas, e incluso se oyeron unos cuantos "¡que buena Ron!", incluso Hermione que sabia por descontado que su amigo no sabia la respuesta rio un poco, pero luego su expresión cambio cuando el profesor adopto una posición más severa y dijo

- Me temo señor Wesley, que esta respuesta no es digna de un alumno de septimo curso, por lo tanto me temo que le retirare 10 puntos a Griffyndor por su conversacion en clase (y el aula estallo en un gran 'oh!) y quedara castigado esta tarde de cinco a seis.

La clase continuo sin ninguna otra interrupción. Igual que las de toda la mañana. A la hora de comer, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Se sentaron por el centro de la mesa, por que Hermione se paro a saludar al estúpido de Mclaggen que la había cogido de la mano y arrastrado hasta el, de manera que ella se sentó allí, y Ron cogió a Harry que ya se iba más hacia adelante embelesado por el aroma de Ginny, y se sentaron enfrente de ellos.

Hermione, como se podía notar, ya no era la sabelotodo del colegio, sino que era la sabelotodo guapa del colegio. También, había dejado de mantener solo relación con Harry, Ron, Ginny y un par de Griffyndors más ahora conocía a todo el colegio, que la adoraba. Muchas chicas la envidiaban por poseer ese cuerpo, y no era de extrañar Hermione, bien dotada por delante con un busto prominente, pero no demasiado lo justo que Ron creía (como siempre) perfecto. Con una pequeña cintura de avispa que se le notaba cuando llevaba ropa muggle muy ceñida y unas caderas que dejaban loco a cualquiera. Por eso a Ron le molestaba mucho cuando los chicos se giraban al verla pasar, y otros más atrevidos le silbaban. Ron no podía soportar esos gestos hacia la castaña, ya que consideraba que solo se los podía hacer el. El problema estaba en que cuando alguna vez se atrevía a hacerlo, Hermione no le tomaba enserio y le decía que no se burlase de ella. Eso a Ron le dolía, por que el no podía decirle que "guapa estas hoy" y los demás chicos si podían decirle "Ven aquí, que te voy a dar lo que te mereces bombón!".

- Pues me encanta como llevas hoy el pelo, te has hecho algo? - dijo Mclaggen tocando el pelo de Hermione

- No nada... - dijo ella con timidez apartándole la mano - debe ser el champú

- Por cierto Wesley, ya me he enterado que te han castigado esta tarde - prosiguió Mclaggen girándose hacia a Ron que estaba hecho una furia por ver como el imbécil de Mclaggen había tocado el sedoso y ondulado cabello de Hermione - Pareces tonto, primer día y ya castigado..tché - chasqueo la lengua - A mi nunca me oyen cuando hablo en clase

- A no? Pues es extraño, con todo lo que ocupas, podría verte incluso Flitwick agachado - dijo Ron con aires de superioridad. Unas alumnas tontas de quinto rieron ante el comentario de Ron, el cual les sonrió

- Callate! - dijo Mclaggen de enfrente de Ron

- Oh seh, Cormac el armario empotrado... - dijo Ron poniendo los puños sobre la mesa, también levantado y pegando su frente a la de Mcñaggen - Que guardas dentro de ti - dijo Ron en un susurro - Barbies?

BUMM

Cormac había agarrado a Ron por el cuello de la túnica lo había levantado por encima de la mesa lo puso enfrente de el tirando platos y vasos que derramaban su contenido antes los gritos de asombro de todo el Gran comedor y le dio un puñetazo

- ¡No, para! - dijo Hermione que se levanto rápidamente cuando Ron se desplomo en el suelo con el lavio partido

- Ahora le defiendes a el? - dijo Cormac - Venga ya Hermione...

- 20 puntos menos para Griffyndor - dijo Hermione mirando a Cormac. Ron en ese instante que tenia las manos de la castaño alrededor de su cara le saco la lengua a Mclaggen - ¡Los dos! - termino Hermione mirando a Ron

- Que ha pasado aquí - llego la profesora Mcgonagall

- Nada, ya lo he solventado... - dijo Hermione aun agachada en el suelo examinando a Ron

- Bien Granger, lleve a Wesley a la enfermeria por favor.

- Si profesora - dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba y las miradas de los curiosos se iban dispersando - Vamos Ronald levanta - dijo ella que hizo ademán de ayudarlo pero el dijo

- Puedo yo solo, tranquila. En realidad no me ha hecho nada, no tengo por que ir a la enfermería

- Ronald tienes... - dijo Hermione señalando con una mano sus labios.

Sus arrebatadora-mente sexys labios con ese corte del que salia un poco de sangre y le daba pinta de tipo duro. Con el cuello de la camisa levantado, el pelo alborotado y la corbata mal puesta, Hermione sintió unas ganas enormes de lanzarse encima de su mejor amigo y hacerle el amor en medio del Gran Comedor. Pero se contuvo.

- Chiiiiiiiiicooos... - se oyó que decía una voz adormilada - Que me he perdido? - dijo Harry con las gafas torcidas y el pelo despeinado que seguía abrazado a Ginny que miraba a su hermano con la boca desencajada

- Pues es que - dijo Ron que puso las manos sobre la mesa y empezó a decir - El idiota de Mclaggen ha empezado, y me ha levantado y entonces yo... - decía Ron haciendo gestos

- Vamonooos a que te curen eso Ronald, por favor - dijo Hermione tirándole de la túnico y Ron termino con un "Luego te lo explico mejor tío!"

Salieron del gran comedor con cierta dificultad, por que Muchas niñas, de cursos menores y también del mismo curso que ellos no se quedavan calladas ante el arrebatador aspecto de Ron. Muchas le silvaban e incluso una chica de Slytherin, se atrevió a darle una tarjeta donde ponía su nombre y le citaba en un aula vacía por la noche. Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor emprendieron un largo pasillo caminando uno al lado del otro, Ron con las manos en los bolsillo y mirando a Hermione que iba un par de pasos más adelante que el. Movía sus caderas cuando andaba, cosa que provocaba que su falda se moviera de un lado para otro y las puntas de su pelo ondulado se movían ligeramente también. Ron, sin poder evitar reprimirlo soltó un silbido de admiración (fiuuuu) y Hermione se giro en seco con una ceja levantada y sonriendo levemente. Ron le dedico una sonrisa seductora

- Que?

- Nada, que hoy como de costumbre estas guapa

- Ron por favor, con eso no vas a conseguir que se me olvide lo de Mclaggen

Y Hermione volvió a girarse en seco y siguió andando. Ron rió y la siguió, mirándole el trasero. Imaginado lo suave debía ser, pero movió la cabeza como podía pensar eso con Hermione... era su mejor amiga, pero también era cierto que estaba loco por ella. Por esa sonrisa dulce, por esa mirada inocente por ese pelo rebelde, por ese cuerpo de diosa...

- Y deja de mirarme el culo Ronald

- Y si no quiero?

Hermione se paro en seco, y esa sensación la volvió a inundar otra vez, ese cosquilleo en la barriga solo se lo provocaba el. Se giro, pero se encontró que el estaba muy cerca de ella.

- Mira Hermione... yo... bueno siente haberte mirado el culo - le acaricio el pelo y miro hacia otro lado, pero añadio - Bueno no, no lo siento.

Hermione estaba perpleja, no sabia que hacer.

Por su parte Ron, ya había decidido era el momento, solos, sin nadie que les molestara, lejos de todas las Lavenders y los Mclaggens que pudieran interrumpir ese momento, que el esperaba calificar como mágico para el resto de su vida.

- Mione yo... - empezó Ron - quiero que sepas que significas muchísimo para mi.

- Y tu para mi Ron, eres mi mejor amigo... - dijo Hermione nerviosa, pero intento sonar segura no quería estropear el momento

- SI, pero el caso es que yo hace mucho tiempo que no te veo como mi mejor amiga... - susurro Ron en la oreja de la castaña la cual había acabo pegada en la paret atrapada por los brazos de su guapo amigo.

- Ron...

- Mione, te deseo. Te veo todos los días, veo como todos los chicos te miran y tu les sonríes dulcemente. Veo como se fijan en ti y te comen con la mirada y no puedo soportarlo. - terció Ron apoyando su frente en la clavicula de Hermione exalando su perfume...

Hermione, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ronald Wesley, el chico pelirrojo más guapo, sexy y apuesto de Hogwarts. El guardián de Griffyndor que tenia a todo el colegio a sus pies le acababa de decir que la deseaba

- Ron... - susurro Hermione cogiendo la cabeza del chico levantando-la hasta la altura de su cara. Se enterneció al ver la mirada sincera del chico, con esos increíbles ojos azules. - Yo...

- Espera - dijo el chico separándose de ella. Se fue hasta la pared de enfrente y se apoyo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Desde allí podía observas a Hermione con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada cabizbaja - Y aparte de todo eso, estoy enamorado de ti. De ti y de tu forma de ser, de tu increíble personalidad, de tus sonrisas, de tus miradas picaras, de tus manos cuando te tocas el pelo, de tu voz cuando te pones nerviosa de... - Pero Hermione se había lanzado a su cuello y le estaba besando.

¡No lo podía creer! Hermione le estaba besando, eso significaba que ella también le amaba?. Hermione entreabrió sus labios y metió su lengua en la boca de Ron que correspondió sin dudarlo un momento abrazando a la castaña por la cintura. Ron embelesado por los besos de Hermione no se dio cuenta de que la herida del labio, debido a la presión de Hermione le empezaba a sangrar.

Hermione, se separo lentamente al notarlo, y miro a Ron que le sonreía mientras daba un gran suspiro. Hermione, decidió aventurarse y no supo como pero de sus labios salio:

- Estas sexy con el labio partido

- Deberé rompérmelo más amenudo

Y Hermione paso su lengua por los labios de Ron limpiando la herida. Cuando termino, mira al pelirrojo a los ojos y le confeso

- Ron, yo te amo. Desde hace muchísimo... Nunca creí posible este momento - dijo la castaña abajando la mirada - Creí que nunca te fijarías en mi, que siempre me verías como una hermana... que... - dijo Hermione pero Ron la atrajo hacia el habilmente con la mano de la que la tenia cogida y le paso un mano atrevidamente bajo la falda a Hermione y apretó su trasero con la mano

- Crees, que si te viera como una hermana, como una chica cualquiera te haría esto - dijo Ron sonriendo picara-mente.

Hermione se sonrojo y fue atrapada por los labios de Ron, otra vez. Una nueva afición de la que ninguno de los dos quería desprenderse.


	8. JODER!

**Alemar107**_: Si, qureria que Ron fuer espontaneo que diera el aspecto que sabe mucho sobre chicas y que es un seductor nato! Gracias por leer :)_

**Anilec:** _Gracias por leer, espero que te guste la continuación!_

**JoslinWesley**_: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Y es normal que Ron y Hermione sean tu pareja favorita, son adorableeees! Un besitoo :)_

**Oscarlos: **_Como lo he dicho a Alemar107 Ron en esta historia és un seductor nato que casi ha estado con la mitad de Hogwarts pero a la vez que fuera tierno... engin un winner total :D me ha gustado esa expresión!_

* * *

Llegaron a la enfermería, Ron pasándole un brazo a Hermione por los hombros y con una sonrisa radiante y Hermione que no cabía en si misma. La señora Pomfrey que se les acerco corriendo preocupada de que les sucediera algo grave, arqueo las cejas al ver el "pequeño problema"

- Pues no Señor Wesley, no nada para algo tan pequeño como un labio partido - dijo con un dedo levantado - además ya no le sale sangre!

Hermione miro distraida el suelo desde la cama donde se había apoyado evitando una mirada de Ron con respecto a por que no le salia sangre.

- Ahora, vuelvan que tendrán clases - añadio - Lo único que le puedo decir es que se lave un poco la herida y con algo frio se le desinflamara.

Andubieron por los largos pasillos para llegar al Gran Salón, hasta que Hermione hablo.

- Ron... - dijo la chica parándose mientras Ron siguió un par de pasos más - Y ahora que?

Ron se acerco a ella y le rodeo la cara con sus manos

- Yo por mi gritaría que te amo a los cuatro vientos, entraría al comedor chillando que te amo, que me amas y que eres mía. - Hermione sonrió ante tal afirmación - Incluso hoy seria capaz de llevarme bien con Malfoy, de disculparme con Mclaggen incluso...

- Ron, podemos... po-podemos guardarlo en secreto durante algún tiempo? - dijo la chica abajando la mirada - Es que... esto es algo increíble y... quiero disfrutarlo antes de que todo el mundo lo sepa...

- Lo que te quieras, mientras no me dejes solo - dijo Ron poniendo un puchero - No me faltes nunca Hermione.

- Ron... - dijo la castaña, ahora rodeando su cuello y besándolo con dulzura. Ron se separo un poco y la abrazo como nunca. Hermione sintió sus musculosos brazos proporcionándole seguridad absoluta, la hacia sentir especial, maravillosa, única. Algo que solo conseguía el con un simple gesto. Hermione acoplo su cabeza bajo la de Ron y suspiro, el cual aspiro el olor de el pelo de la castaña.

- Me encanta como te huele el pelo nena... - dijo Ron, ahora un poco separado jugando con un rizo de su pelo - Es fresco y sedoso

Hermione, un poco ruborizada le contesto mordiéndose el labio - Utilizo un champú de cítricos... no como el de Lavender que lleva "fruta de la pasión"

Ron sonrió ante la cara de la castaña al recordar a Lavender, eso le complacía, notaba los celos de Hermione en sus gestos y le indicaban el amor que sentía ella a perderlo

- Mione, ni cincuenta colegialas en bañador bailando delante mio, me haría olvidarte - dijo Ron dándole con el dedo índice en la nariz - te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta tu nariz? - dijo sonriendo - es muy simpática

Hermione, volvió a abrazar a Ron.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció muy delatadora

- Chicos, y esas caras de felicidad? - dijo después de beber un sorbo largo de su copa y gesto de inspector - No habréis estado haciendo algo de lo que yo no deba enterarme no?

- Harry que dices colega - dijo Ron sonriendo girando un poco la cabeza guiñandole un ojo y levantando el dedo pulgar - fuimos a la enfermería y ya esta

- Si Harry - dijo pasando la pagina de un libro mientras comía una tostada - Que podríamos hacer Ron y yo solos... contar torsoplos?

Harry se quedo con las cejas levantadas y cara graciosa, mientras que Ron con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa miraba a Hermione de reojo con la misma expresión que Harry

- Chicos... estabais hablando sobre torsoplos? - dijo Luna Lovegood con su habitual voz relajada y soñolienta.

El trio hecho a reír a carcajada limpia y varias personas se giraron para ver que pasaba. Ginny, que hasta el momento había estado hablando con una compañera de su curso, se giro sorprendida por el estruendo de las risas.

Los días siguientes, todo el mundo empezó a notar el aura que rodeaba a la pareja, pero no sabían decir por que. No peleaban, se sonreían constantemente, los profesores regañavan constantemente a Ron por estar girado en clase mirando a Hermione, se quedaban hasta tarde los dos solos en la mesa más apartada de la biblioteca y estaban de constante buen humor.

- Ron, como que estas de tan buen humor ultima-mente? - le espetó Dean una noche antes de acostar-se

- No sé, sera los tiempos que se yo? - dijo Ron desabrochando los botones de su camisa - Por que?

- Por que, me parece que los tiempos tienen nombre y unas piernas maravillosas - dijo aflojando el nudo de su corbata, y añadio con una sonrisa - y se llama Hermione Granger

Todos los compañeros de habitación rieron, y se mandaron miradas complices

- Que va, es lo que... - dijo Ron recordando cada beso robado a la castaña cuando estudiaban hacia pocas horas para un examen mientras ella le intentaba explicar la teoría de Burminger y el se entretenía en jugar con su pelo, besarla y empezar a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa - Ahora que nos llevamos bien, pues aprovechamos para estar juntos, nada más allá chicos.

- Claro Ronald - dijo Seamus - entonces no te importara que mañana mismo baya a pedirle a Herms una cita no?

- Intenta-lo, y veras que tu cara no volver a ser la misma - dijo Ron sonriendo mientras se ponía una camiseta de tirantes para dormir

Sus compañeros, reía y volvieron a sus habladurías típicas sobre quidittch y el perfecto corte de pelo de Lavender. Cuando por la ventana solo se filtraba el brillo de las estrellas, y en aquella habitación circular rodeada de los colores dorados y escarlata donde solos se oían los ronquidos y respiraciones agitadas de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts, un pequeño chirrió de la puerta indico que algo se movía. La sombra, sigilosa y con pasos delicados se situó entre las dos camas que queda-van a ambos lados de la ventana. Se escurrió entre las cortinas de la cama que quedaba a la izquierda, y las cerro con esmero para que ninguno de los chicos se despertara.

- Ronnie... - susurro la sombra cerca del oído del propietario de la cama el cual se movió

- Ronald... - dijo ahora poniéndose encima del chico abriendo las piernas y quedando encima del vientre del chico. - despierta...

Ron, abrió un ojo con un poco de parsimonia, ya que el olor a cítricos lo había despertado. Una sonrisa se esbozo en su cara cuando vio a Hermione encima suyo vestida con un pijama de tirantes y shorts de color rosa pastel.

- Me encanta esta forma de despertarme - dijo el chico moviendose con cuidado y poniendo las manos detras de la cabeza - hola preciosa

- Hola... - dijo Hermione y le sonrió con timidez - Es que, no podía dormir - dijo la castaña ahora poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Ron - Y se me a ocurrido, venir aquí, contigo - termino diciendo mirando su propia mano que trazaba pequeños círculos en el torso de Ron. Este la miro con ojos embobados

- Has tenido una pesadilla? - dijo Ron que se había incorporado un poco para que le quedara el torso más levantado apoyado en la almohada, y le cogió las manos a Hermione

- No... es que... - dijo la castaña ruborizando-se -...tenia frió - añadio con una sonrisa inocente

- jajajaja Mione, que excusa más mala... - dijo el arqueando las cejas - si querías verme solos tenias que decirlo

- Bueno vale...- dijo la chica inclinandose timidamente encima de Ron y apollando su cabeza en el pecho del chico - puedo dormir contigo?

- Nada me gustaría más que hacer eso, todas las noches y despertarme - dijo cogiendo las cara de la castaña - viendo tus sonrisa cada mañana

Hermione le sonrió, y Ron la beso muy tiernamente acomodando sus brazos en la cintura de la chica. Siguieron besándose lentamente y separándose pequeños instantes para sonreirse hasta que Hermione tubo un pequeño titubeo

- Tienes que estar muerta de frió nena, como duermes con eso? - dijo Ron, cogiendo su varita que estaba en la mesita de noche, hizo desaparecer la colcha de entre Hermione y el, y la castaña con un ligero "plof" sus muslos quedaron en contacto con el vientre de Ron que tenia la camiseta subida causa de haberse movido cuando dormía, mientras que Ron sin reparar en ese roce de sus pieles se dedico hacer aparecer la colcha otra vez que cayó encima de Hermione

- Mejor así? - dijo Ron acariciando el pelo de la castaña, que volvia a estar con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho

- Si... - dijo Hermione acariciando el pecho de Ron - Gracias Ronnie

Ron, sonrió complacido y acaricio la espalda de Hermione, mientras que la chica se dedicaba a escuchar los latidos de Ron e intentaba acompasar los suyos a los del chico. Ron paso una mano debajo de la camiseta de Hermione y rozo la piel de su espalda desnuda ahora al contacto de su mano, y la castaña se estremeció al notar la mano de Ron, fuerte pero a la vez suave sobre su espalda brindándole unas cosquillas muy relajantes. Hermione movió su cabeza y dejo sus labios enfocados hacia el cuello de Ron, a los que poco a poco fue avanzando y empezó a besar con suavidad. Ron abandono la espalda de la castaña y cerro los ojos intentado ahogar un gemido de placer ante el contacto que el proferían los labios de Hermione, esos labios dulces y castos con los que tantas veces había soñado y que ahora estaban besando su cuello. Ron se aventuro, y bajo su mano para acariciar el muslo de Hermione, la cual gimió suavemente en su oído y se dejo tocar. Ron, antes tal respuesta subió y fue a parar al trasero de la chica el cual acaricio por encima de la tela del pantalón. Estuvo tentado a arrancarle el pantalón a Hermione, ponerla bajo el y empezar a hacerle el amor allí mismo con todos sus compañeros durmiendo a su alrededor, pero se limito a mirarla a los ojos. Había estado con muchas chicas, pero ninguna le hacia sentir lo que Hermione, la ternura y la felicidad que ella le proporcionaba no se podía comparar con la cantidad de chichas que habían pasado por debajo de el.

- Te quiero Hermione - dijo él en un susurro acariciando la punta de la nariz de la chica con la suya propia

- Yo también te quiero Ronald - dijo la chica sonriendo-le

Entonces, cuando Hermione fue a darle un beso a Ron oyeron unas risas de la cama de al lado. Unas risas traviesas, y ruidos que indicaban que los muelles de la cama estaban soportando a dos personas. Entonces lo ayeron

- Harry, shh no hagas eso... jajaja... podrían oírnos

- Que más da... todos duermen Ginny... ven aqui

Hermione se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos temiendo la reacción de Ron, el cual tenia la cara entre divertida y sorprendida. La chica se puso a cuatro patas encima de Ron, el cual no pudo evitar un "oh!" cuando la castaña al inclinarse dejo entrever su escote. Ella, sin darse cuenta del sufrimiento que estaba causándole al pelirrojo retiro un poco la cortina, y cogió la varita de Ron susurrando: "_desprendió"_y la cortina se corrió hasta donde Hermione decidió dejando ver a Harry encima de Ginny que estaba en ropa interior. La escena fue simpática, Ginny sonrió y Harry dijo directamente en tono suplicante

- No me mates Ron - cerrando muy fuerte los ojos, pero cuando vio que no pasaba nada y que solo se oían las risas de Ginny, entreabrió un ojo i vio a Hermione con las cejas levantadas y a cuatro patas encima de Ron y a este cogiendo a la castaña por la cintura con cara de ira mirándolo a el

- Estas...MUERTO - dijo Ron moviendo los labios y sacando una mano de la cintura de su chica para hacer como si se cortara el cuello

- Eh y tu que? - dijo el ojiverde con la boca muy abierta - Te lo advertí o no te lo advertí Hermione es como si fuera mi hermana! - dijo intentado no gritar con la voz aspera

Quita-le las manos de encima... PERVERTIDO!

- Pervertido yo Potter? - dijo Ron intentando levantarse pero no pudo por que Hermione le retuvo debajo de ella - en todo caso TÚ! Mi hermana es pequeña!

- No soy pequeña Ronald! - protesto Ginny

Pero cuando este quiso contestarle una cabeza asomo entre ambas camas rotando la cabeza alternativamente entre ambas parejas y exclamo

- Jo-der O.O

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Quien sera? O.O _**

**_jojojojo gracias a los que leeis, que se que soys bastantes aunque solo haya unos pocos que me dejen RR's y que se los agradezco de corazón._**

**_Hasta el proximo capitulo!_**


End file.
